The present invention relates to a spreader roll incorporated in a mechanism for feeding wrap material, such as plastic sheeting or net, for enveloping large round bales, formed in a bale-forming chamber and more particularly relates to the mode of rotatably mounting such a roll to support walls at opposite ends thereof.
Conventionally, spreader rolls are constructed of a smooth cylindrical tube having spiral flighting, of opposite hand, located on opposite end portions of the tube. These rolls extend between and are rotatably supported by a pair of support walls by structure including a shaft of hexagonal cross-section extending through the center of the tube and through hexagonal openings provided in the inner race of roller bearings pressed into opposite ends of the tube, the shaft being held in place by bolts extending through the walls and screwed into threaded openings provided in the opposite ends of the shaft. While this mode of mounting the spreader rolls is effective, the support shaft represents a relatively expensive part of the spreader roll assembly and the mounting of the roll is difficult for one person to achieve without using a hoist since the roll has to be held in alignment with the holes in both walls while the bolts are inserted.